The Mystery of Dark Hallow
by portalmaster2
Summary: <html><head></head>Alex was just a normal kid, until he moved to the town of Dark Hallow. Now he's been pulled into a mystery that only he, and his friends can solve. Sora,Riku,Kairi etc.</html>
1. The Arrival

The Mystery of Dark Hallow

Chapter 1: The Arival

It was a horrible day for Alex Jay. He leaving twilight town, and heading to some town in the middle of nowhere called Dark Hallow. Seriously who names a town Dark Hallow. Alex watched as houses passed by, and he wished that he was not leaving all his friends back in twlight town. He hate the fact that his mother had gotten this new job, and he was pretty sure that he was not going to like it there. If Dad had been there he would have talked Mom out of it, and told her that Twilight Town was thier home. He wasn't there so now Alex just had to leave everything behind, and hope that maybe life here would not absolutly horible. Thier car turned down Kingdom Key Lane, and Alex watched as they pulled into the driveway of thier new home. For the first time Alex thought things might not be so bad, because this house was huge. It looked like a mansion, and Alex thougth it was awsome.

"Alright, Alex we're here. So what do you think?" Ms. Jay said as she got out of the car.

"Wow, Mom this place is huge. How did you afford it?" Alex said as he also got out of the car.

" I had some money left over in savings, so i thought for our next house we should get someting really nice. Well, let's start unpacking, and i will let you pick out your room" Ms. Jay said as she started unpack stuff from the back of the car. "Oaky mom." Alex said as he got his suitecase out of the car.

"Here Alex, take the key to the house, and i will get the rest of the stuff out of the car." Ms. Jay said as she threw the keys to the house to Alex. Alex walked up the steps of the house, and looked at the house in more detail. It looked a little dated, but was not in bad condition. It had four floors, not including the basement. It had two colums by the door, and it had some nice flowery beds by both sides of the door. Alex put the key into the lock, and opened the door. Alex walked through the door, and entered the empty entry way. The house also looked nice on the inside, but still looked a little dated. Alex walked all the way to the top floor, and took the only room on the fourth floor. It was a master bedroom, and it was pretty good in size. Nothing in there yet, but Alex had som ideas of where he wanted his things to be. Alex put his suitecase on the floor, and looked out the window at his mom getting things out of the back of the car. Alex smiled. "Maybe this place won't be so bad after all."

**Author's Note**

**Hey Guys thanks for reading, and i hope you enjoyed this. I know it was kinda short, but i promise that i will update with some longer chapters soon. I plan on introducing some of the kingdom hearts charecters either in chpater 2, or chapter 3. Don't worry the mystery part will be starting soon, but i just needed to introduce the main charecter. Also the main charecter is my OC. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. New School, New Friends, New life

The Mystery of Dark Hallow

Chapter 2: New School, New Friends, New Life

It had been around two weeks since Alex had moved into his new house, and things had been going pretty well for him. Sure, he had no friends right now, but he was sure that would change as soon as he went to school. Now he was still missing his friends at twilight town, but he was not going to just sit around and wish he had them back. He had to go out, and go find new friends.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

It was now evening, and Alex, and his Mom were making sure he was ready for school.

"You have all of your school supplies right? Ms. Jay asked as she went through the check =list of stuff Alex would need for school.

"Yes Mom" Alex said as he continued to sit on the couch in the lving room, playing on his phone.

"Backpack is pakced"

"Yes mom"

"Lunch is packed"

"Yes Mom"

"You have your clothes laid out for tommorow"

"Yes Mom"

"and you are sure that..."

"Mom, I am ready for school. I promise" Alex said getting up, and putting his backpack down by the door so he could grab it in the morning.

"Your sure" Ms. Jay said as she looked back through the checklist

"Positive, now you should go to bed. You have to get work tommrow" Alex said. Ms. Jay nodded, and went to her bedroom. Alex sighed as he sat back down on the couch,and decided that he would continue to play his game.

_Outside the house_

A man in a black coat looks through his binoculers at the house that Alex was in. He grabbed his cell phone, and made a call.

"Sir...we might have a problem"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

It was now morning, and Alex began his morning routine. He took a shower, got dressed, ate some breakfast, and then he brushed his teeth. then went over to the door,and picked up his backpack. His mom, and him both got in the car, and they drove off.

Alex arrived at school, and got to first period right on time. The schol ethan was in was huge. It had a thousand students,and it had some of the best faciluties in the world. Alex felt pretty luckey that he was able to go to such a great schol. 1st period was Math, and it was taught by Mr. Luxord. He claimed that he learned all there is to know about math from gambling, but Alex highly doubted that. Next Alex had biology, and that was taught by Mr. Vexen. Mr. Vexen was a little creepy, and Alex decided that he was not going to ever ask any questions in that class. The day wen t pretty much the same, except when he was on his way to lunch. Alex was walking, and playing wtih his cell phone when all of a sudden he ran into someone. It was a boy around the same age as him with spiky brown hair.

"Woah, sorry i didn't mean to run into you." The kid said

"No, i'm sorry. I was to busy playing on my stupid phone. By the way my names Alex" Alex said as he got up, and helped the other kid up.

"Nice to meet you. My names Sora"

**Author's Note**

**Wow, i just did two chapters in one day. I am on a roll. Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we finally get to meet this version of Sora. By the way i might not get the charecter of Sora right. If i don't im sorry, but this is my version of him so it's okay. Anyway we get to meet the majority of the charecters in the next chapter. So, I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Meeting the Group

The Mystery of Dark Hallow

Author's note

_Sorry that i have not been updating as i promised. School has been super hectic as of late, and i just took my PSAt's yesterday. Now though i have a couple days off of school so i plan on writing a little bit. Hopefully i can update at least three chapters this week to make up for missing my other updates. So without a further ado please enjoy this chapter of The Mystery of Dark Hallow_

Chapter 3: Meeting the group

"My name's Sora" The kid said as he stuck out his hand.

"Nice yo meet you Sora" ALex said as he shook Sora's hand

"So Alex are you new this year" Sora said as they both started to walk towards lunch

"Yeah...i just moved here from twilight town."

"That's so cool, i used to live in twlight town too. Hey if your looking for some friends around you should let me introduce you to some of my friends." Sora said as they reached the lunch room.

"Sure that would be cool"

"Great come with me then." Sora said as he lead Alex by the arm over to a luch table. "Okay everyone this here is Alex, and he's going to be hanging out with us from now on...okay?"

"Cool" said a teenager with long spiky silver hair.

"Alright Alex, let's go in order. First off you have Kairi over there" Sora said as he pointed to a girl with short auburn hair. Kairi was wearing some jeans, a black shirt, and a pink hoodie.

"Next you have her sister Namine" This girl looked pretty similer to kairi except that she had long blond hair. Namine was wearing a simple white dress with some blue sandels.

"Over there you have my brother Roxas" Roxas also had blonde hair, and was wearing some jeans, a t-shrit, and a checkered jacket.

"Over here we have the silent Riku" Riku just on some jeans, and a yellow vest.

"Last but not lest is our good friend Xion" Xion had on a some jeans, a t-shirt, and a black hoodie.

"Wow, It's nice to meet you all" Alex said as he took a seat at the lunch table.

"So Alex how do you like our school so far" Kairi said as they all started to eat their lunch.

"It's awsome, but don't think that Mr. Vexen really likes me. He just keep looking at me the entire class period." Alex said as he shivered from the memory.

" Oh he does that to all the new kids, but just to be on the safe side i would not go anywhere near him after his class is over." Kairi said in a half joking half serious way.

"Good to know" Alex said with a little bit of worry in his voice. The conversation basically went the same way the whole lunch period. They would ask him stuff about twilight town, and he would tell them. Sora, and Roxas seemed interested in what was happening in thier old hometown. It was almost time to go when Namine asked the question that he had been dreading.

"So Alex what made you move from twilight town" She asked as everyone looked to him for the answer.

"Well my mom,and i came down here because she came looking for a new job down here" ALex said hoping that this would be good enough, and that they could just go on with the day. Instead though Namine wanted to know why his mom was looking for a new job.

"Well it was becuase Mom couldn't stand living in twilight town anymore. The place just had to many sad memories for us."Alex said. " You see, My dad died about six months ago, and my mom just had to get out of that town." Everyone at the table stared at ALex with sadness in their eyes. Alex just sat there for a littel bit in the akward silence. This is why he hated telling people about his dad. Whenever Alex told someone this they would look at him, and feel sorry for him. Well he didn't want thier pity. He just wanted him to leave it alone, but no one could seem to do that. He was handeling it just fine. He just didn't think about it ever. He never let himself cry over this, and he never would.

"I am so sorry Alex. I shouldn't have asked that question" Namine said with a little bit of guilt in her voice.

"No, It's fine Namine. I am doing fine, so you don't have to feel so bad about it. I am perfectly fine talking about it" Alex said. The truth was he hated talking about it, but he had to look like he was fine.

"So Alex what class do you have next" Xion asked trying to change the subject.

"World Lit." Alex answered

"Cool, so do I. You are going to like the teacher in their her name is Ms. Belle, and she is the best teacher in my opion." Xion said

All of a sudden the bell rang, and it was time for everyone to go to their next class. Xion took Alex over to their next class, and she was right Ms. Belle was a really good teacher. After that class all Alex had was P.E. with Mr. Leon. He liked mr. Leon okay, but one of the students kept asking him out the entire class. It was kinda wried. The girls name was Yuffie, and she kept bragging that she was a self taught ninja. Alex highly doubted this, but he kept this thought to himself.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Alex wearily got off the bus, and walked to the front door of his house. He was really tired after a long first day at school, but he was glad at least he made some new friends. Mom wasn't home yet from work so he decided that he was going to watch some tv in his room.

He flooped onto the matress, and turned on the tv to watch some Suvivor when he noticed that the bed post's knob was a little loose. This bed had been left with the hosue so ALex expected for it to be a little out of shape. He went to the edge of the bed, and started to screw the knob back in. When he had tightened it all the way he heard a click come from the front of the bed. Going over to investigate he found a secert compartment, and inside was a letter. Alex picked up the letter, and began to read.

_To whom it may concern,_

_If you are reading this letter, then you are holding the last writen record of the events of the iceman incedent. I was on the team to help make sure that everything was in order. They were working with a new element called Elixer. It was highly unstable, and they were using it to experiment on humans. Now i did not understand all of the scientific talk, but i do know some of the detials on how they found this. This "Elixer" is a horrible thing, and it must be destroyed. If you have found this letter then i am asking you to take over my work, and uncover the secert behind this stuff. I do not have time to explain everything is this one letter. They are coming soon, and if you are reading this letter then they are all coming for you to now. I have hid the records for the iceman incident inside the house. I have also hid some other files on what i have found out about Elixer. I pray that you are safe, and never forget_

_**DON'T TRUST ANYONE**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Zane Coliens**_

Alex stared at the strange letter, and wondered what to do next.

_Outside Ethans hosue_

A man is watching from afar, and he pulled out his cell phone.

**Sir...He found it.**


	4. The Return of an Old Friend

The Mystery of Dark Hallow

_Author's Note_

_Hey guys, portalmaster2 here. I am back with another chapter in the mystery of dark hallow. I hope to update alot more often. I am finally getting around to the mystery part of the story, and i have some big plans of what i want to do with this story. So without further adu on with the chapter._

Chapter 4: The Return of an Old Friend

Alex was still staring at the letter in his hand. He really didn't know how to react to this. If this letter was for real, then the goverment was hiding some weird chemical from the public. Alex was still contemplating what to do, when all of a sudden his mon called to him from downstairs.

"Alex, someones here to see you" his mom said.

"Who is it" Alex said as he started to walk down the stairs.

"It's Ellen" Ms. Jay said

Ellen hattfield was an old childhood friend from twilight town, but the problem is that i have a huge crush on her. I couldn't beleive that she was here.

"Why is she here" Alex said as he slowly walked down the stairs. He was very nervous to see her again, but he had to know why she was here.

He walked to the front door, and there she was. She was short with some short light blonde hair. She was wearing jeans, and a black hoodie.

"Ellen, what are you doing here?" Alex said

"I just moved here. I'm right across the street from you actually" Ellen said

"Really, that's awsome"

"Yeah...so what are you doing"

"Actually...you remember when we had that detective agency when we are little."

"Yeah...why?"

"I have something to show you, please come inside" Ales said as he opened the door a little wider to let her in. They went up to Alex's room where the letter was.

"Here...read this" Alex said as he handed Ellen the letter.

"Wow this is...Huge. Do you really think this is for real?"

"Don't know, but i want to find out."

"Alright...well i have to go help unpack, but i guess i will see you in school tommorow. You go to Dark Hallow High rihgt?"

"Yeah, i do"

"Well, then i guess we can talk more about this tommorow. See ya later Alex" Ellen said as she walked out of Alex's room. As ALex heard the front door shut, he began to wonder what the heck he had gotten into.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

The next day Alex arrived at school,and went to all his usual classes. He had not seen Ellen all day, but he knew he would probably see her at lunch. When the time for lunch came he went to the lunchroom, and looked around for Ellen. He spotted her already sitting with Sora, and the group. Sora noticed Alex,and waved him over to the group.

"Hey, Alex have you met the new girl Ellen" Sora said as he pulled out a seat for Alex right next to Ellen.

"Hey, Alex" Ellen said as everyone else at the table looked a little confused

"Wait you to know each other?" Kairi asked

"Yeah...me, and Alex go way back. We used to be best friends back in twilight town" Ellen said.

"What? You guys have known each other for that long. That's pretty cool"

"Yeah...Yeah it is"

The rest of the lunch period was basically about getting to know more about Ellen, and Alex. They didn't even really eat anything. By the time they were ready to talk about something other than Alex, and Ellen the bell rang.

"So, Ellen what period do you have next" ALex asked as he secretly hoped that Ellen would have the next period with him, and as luck would have it she did. Xion had run of with some friends so Alex, and Ellen decided now was the prefect time to talk about the letter.

"So Ellen...what do you think about the letter" Alex asked as they walked up the stairs to their next class.

"I don't know, but i think that we should see if we can find out more about that guy Zane. Maybe if we learn more about him, we can learn more about that iceman incident stuff."

"I guess...well i am going to explore the house some more, and see if i can find those records he talked about. Then we can know for sure about the iceman incident."

"Okay so after school, i am going down to the library, and town hall to do some research. You are going to investigate your house. That sounds like a plan. Here's my cell phone number, and if you find anything i want you to call me okay." Ellen said making Alex swear he would call.

"Alright...then let's go to class" Ellen said as they walked through the door into english.

_Outside the School_

**Sir...you were right about putting the listening device in the girls purse. We learned that they do plan on investigating Mr. Collens. How do you want us to procced? Of course sir. We will continue observing them. Yes sir, if they get to close to the truth. We will eliminate them.**

_Author's Note_

_Thanks guys for reading, and i hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be about the investigation of Zane Collins, and it will be pretty interesting. The kingdom hearts charecters will soon be taking part in the investigation soon, i promise. _

_See you in the next chapter_


	5. The Investigation: Ellen's Side

The Mystery of Dark Hallow

_Author's Note:_

_Hey Guys Portalmaster2 here again with another chapter. This time i will be writing all about Ellen's side of the investigation, and i will be introducing a new character in this chapter. i've been think about how i wanted this to go, and i have finally decided on this version of things. So without futher adu, here is the chapter._

Chapter 5: The Investigation: Ellen's side

Ellen mind was going a thousand miles an hour. She had so many thoughts running through her head. Who was this zane collins, and what was the iceman incedent. She wanted to help ALex any way she could. Secretly she had a crush on him, but she would never revel that to him. Anyway she had arrived at the Dark Hallow library, and it was time to investigate. The good thing about libraries is that the keep copies of all the newspapers, and thats where she would start on her search. She had already called town hall, and asked for them to look any records on Zane Collins. Hopefully they might be able to pull up something on him, and then maybe they could start to figure out this mystery. Ellen walked through the front doors of the libray, and walked up the stairs to the room with the microfilm. She was almost through the doors of the room when all of a sudden a voice called out to her.

"Hey Ellen" the voice said

It was Kairi. She was sitting at a table with her sister,and a boy that Ellen did not recognize.

"Hey Kairi,Hey Namine, whose this?"

"This is our friend TJ. He's in our History class, and we are all working on a project together."

TJ had dirity blond hair,he was around 5'4", and he was wearing some baggy green shorts,a white t-shirt, and some yellow sneakers.

"Hey there" TJ said

"Hi...ummmm well it was nice talking to you guys, but i really have to get going" Ellen said as she tried to make it through the door, but she was stopped by another question

"What'cha working on" Kairi asked

"Oh...uh nothing really" Ellen said. She really didn't think she should tell them. she wasn't even sure if they would believe her if she did. It did sound pretty crazy, but Alex had showed her the letter.

"Well, do you mind if we help you with nothing. We have been working on this project for two hours straight, and we need a break."

"Kairi, we really should keep working" Namine said, but she knew it was hopeless. She knew now that she should just go along with it. Ellen on the other hand was not really okay with them helping her out with this.

"Oh Namine...we're almost done anyway, and besides Ellen shouldn't have to work alone.

"That is a sad excuse Kairi, but i guess its okay if we take a short break. Are you okay with that Tj"

"Sure i guess i'm okay with this. I'm sure Ellen won't mind a little help, right" TJ said as he looked to Ellen for a response. Ellen wasn't sure if she wanted thier help. On one hand Ellen could really use their help, and it would shorten the time. On the other hand thought, if they help they might ask why she was researching this. Maybe they could help solve this mystery, or maybe they would tell everyone.

"Ellen? Are you okay" Kairi asked. Ellen was pulled out of her thoughts by this question. She had to make a desicion, and she had to make it now.

"Hang on... i am going to ask Alex if he wants anyone else helping him on this project" Ellen said. Ellen quickly pulled out her phone, and sent off a quick text.

_Alex, _

_Kairi, Namine, and their friend TJ want to help me research Zane Collins. What do you want me to do?_

Alex being the fastest typer on the planet quickly responded.

_Sure, Let them...I already have Sora, and Roxas helping me out here at the house. Long story, but i am sure we can trust them. We will all meet up later tonight. Sora told me about TJ, and i am sure that he can be trusted. See you guys tonight._

Ellen was a little shocked that Alex was letting so many people in on this. He always was a little to trusting.

"Sure yeah you guys can help me" Ellen said as they walked into the microfilm room.

"So what are we doing exactly?" TJ asked as he looked around the room.

"We need to sort through this microfilm, and see if we can find anyone by the name of Zane Collins." Ellen said as she started looking thorugh the microfilm.

"So why are we looking for this person. I mean it seems kinda of random." Kairi asked as they all started to look as well.

"It has something to do with a letter we found in Alex's house. We think that Zane Collins is the man that wrote that letter. We are trying to learn as much about him as we can." Ellen said as she continued to look through the microfilm. " I promise that me, and Alex will explain about what we know when we all meet up later tonight"

"When are we meeting up tonight" Kairi said as she kept looking through the microfilm

"As soon as we're done here" Ellen said.

They continued to search through the microfilm. Every single newspaper article was in those microfilm, but in the end though there was absolutly nothing. Two hours of searching, and there was nothing.

"Two hours, and theres nothing to show for all our work. What are we going to tell Alex." Ellen said as she sat down outside the microfilm. She was a little discouraged by the fact that there was nothing. They had looked thorugh almost everyone of those newspaper articels, and there was nothing about Zane there. Everyone at some point in a small town makes it into the newspaper, but this man was not there.

"Well, now what do we do." Kairi said as the others sat down with Ellen.

"I guess i should check in with town hall, and see if they looked into Zane Collins for me." Ellen said as she picked up her phone to make a phone call. The phone began to ring as she waited for the town hall to pick up. When the woman on the other end picked up Ellen asked "Hey this is Ellen Hattfield, i was wondering if you had looked into the name Zane Collins for me."

_"Oh yes, we did look into that name for you, but there wasn't anything there, The computer just keep showing an error message. I had our I.T. guy look into it, and he said that the data had been corrupted. I'm so sorry i couldn't be of any help._

"It's okay. Thank you for trying at least. Well then goodbye." Ellen said as she quickly hung up the phone. Now what was she going to tell alex.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

_flashback to that morning_

The man in the black trenchcoat comes into the records room, and turns on the computer. He quickly opens the file with the name Zane Collins on it, and then copies the file onto a USB that he brought with him. He then got another USB, and began to upload something into the computer. The upload went very fast, and soon the file about Zane Collins disappeard. In its place were two simple words

DATA CORRUPT

The man smiled, now no one was going to get thier hands on that file. He then stealthfully left the building leaving no indication that he had ever even been there.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

_Present time_

_Outside the town limits_

A mysterious black goverment van drives into the city limits, but unknown to the people inside the man in the black trenchcoat was watching them. He was on his cellphone talking to his supior.

"They have arrived, sir"


	6. The Investigation: Alex's Side Part I

The Mystery of Dark Hallow

Chapter 6: The Investigation: Alex's side

Alex was unsure of where to even to begin. He had just sent Ellen out to see what see could dig up on Zane, and he had stayed behind to see if he could find the files that zane had hid somewhere in the house. He started his search in his room. He checked the room all over for any secert compartment, but found nothing. He continued his search on all of the 4th floor, and found absolutley nothing. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I got it" he yelled to his mom as he went to the door. He opened the door, and standing there was Roxas, and Sora.

"Hey there Alex" Sora said

"Uhhhhhh...hey, what are you guys doing here?" Alex asked. It wasn't that it wasn't cool that they were here even though he had no idea how in the world that Roxas, and Sora knew where he lived that wasn't important though.

" Well we live just down the street, and we saw your car here. so we thought we would come over, and see what you were up to" Roxas said.

" Well why don't you guys come in." Alex said as he opened the door a little bit wider so that they could come. As Sora, and Roxas walked in Alex thought about what he was going to do. He couldn't ignore them, but he also wanted to get on with the search. He could tell them, but that would be crazy. They probably wouldn't even believe him. He could prove it to them with the letter, but would they even believe that.

"Alex!" Sora yelled bringing Alex out of his thoughts.

"What! Oh sorry Sora... i was just think about something" Alex said.

"Must have been something important. We aren't interupting anything are we." Sora asked.

" I was about to work on something actually" Alex said trying to think of a way to get them out of the house.

"What was it maybe we can help" Roxas said trying to be helpful. Maybe they could help, but again there is no way they would believe him...would they? He did need the help... but he would have to show them first.

"I think i should just show you what it was." Alex said leading them to his bedroom. He went over to the secert compartment he found in his room, and took out the letter. Sora, and Roxas were surprised when they saw the secert compartment, and now they were interested in the letter that Alex had just handed to them. Alex explained what the letter was about, and how Ellen was helping him find out more about it. Sora, and Roxas thought this was the coolest thing they had ever seen.

"Dude this is awsome can we help you" Sora asked with excitment in his eyes. Roxas was a little bit calmer in his demenor but you could tell that he was excited to.

"Sure I could use some help searching the house" Alex said.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Alex, Sora, and Roxas had been searching around the house for a little while when Alex's phone started to buzz... it was a text from Ellen. He quickly looked at the text.

_Alex,_

_Kairi, Namine, and their friend TJ want to help me research Zane Collins. What do you want me to do._

"Hey Sora...do you know anyone by the name of TJ." Alex said while he kept searching around. They were now in the study looking for any of those files or anything that had to do with the iceman incident.

"Ummmmm...yeah he's a kid in our history class. Why?" Sora questioned while he continued his search in the study.

"Well...he,Kairi, and Namine want to help Ellen out with her research on Zane Collins. Should I tell her to let them help her." Alex asked

"Yeah i think it would be okay, and i think TJ is okay. I don't really talk to him, but if Kairi thinks he's okay then i agree." Sora said, and Roxas agreed. Alex quickly sent out a text saying it was okay for them to help.

They continued their search in silence until Alex broke the silence.

"So...Sora seem to really like Kairi" Alex said with a smirk on his face. He had only known Sora for a couple of weeks, and it was already pretty clear that he liked Sora.

"Well...no...i mean i like her, but not in that way... i mean like i like her as a friend, but not my girlfriend." Sora said while he continued to look away from Alex, and Roxas. His face was bright red.

"Nice bro...you sound like a complete idiot. It pretty obvious that you like her." Roxas said as he laughed a little at his brothers expense.

"What about you, and Namine. It's pretty obvious that you like her alot." Sora said looking at his brother now bright red face. Roxas laughed nervously as he looked at the now interesting bookself.

"What about you Alex. It's obvious that you like Ellen by the way you talk about her at school." Roxas said trying to get the topic of conversation off of him. Alex's face also now turned a bright shade of red. He thought he had hid his feelings so well, but now it was obvious that he had not. he quickly returned to looking at the bookshelf in the study, and started pulling some books off the shelf to look at them.

"Well I..." Alex started as he pulled a book on the shelf. He never got to finish what he was going to say, because as soon as he pulled at the book there was a loud click. All of a sudden the bookshelf swung open reveling a set of stairs. All three of the boys came over to the top of this new secert staircase.

"Woah"

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys, Portalmaster2 here with another finished chapter. I am sorry i have not been updating like i promised. I am a very lazy writer, but promise that i will do better. I am about to go on a vacation so i am sure that i will be able to get out at least two more chapters by the end of next week. Also don't forget to review, because it seriously dose make my day when i see that you guys have reviewed. Give me your views on the chapter, and tell me how i can do better. Thanks for reading, and I will see you in the next chapter._

_Signed,_

_Portalmaster2_


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret Stairwell

The Mystery of Dark Hallow

Chapter 7: Investigation: The Secert Stairwell

"Woah" Sora said as he looked down into the darkness. The staircase looked like it went on forever into the darkness.

"Well let's go" Alex said as he turned on his phone's flashlight, and began to descend down the stairs.

"Are you sure it's safe" Roxas said, but no one was listening. Alex was already gone, and Sora was following after him. "This is so cool Sora said as he followed the light of Alex's phone down the stairs. Roxas just sighed, and followed after them. The stairs didn't last very long, and soon they were in a very open room. Alex pointed the flashlight in all directions, but all he saw was an empty room. "Well this is lame. I thought there would be something down here." Sora said with a little disapointment in his voice. Roxas just kept looking around the room. There wasn't alot to look at ,but it was still intersting. Alex walked a little more in the room, and saw something in the darkness. It looked like just a little control panel with only one button that had the word "CALL" Written on it. "Guys come over here, and check this out." Alex called out to the other guys. Sora, and Roxas came over, and were intruged to see the button. "What do you think it does" Sora said as he looked at the button. "Well duh, it probably calls an elevator or something like that." Roxas said as he also continued to look at the button. Alex stared at it a little bit more before deciding to push it. "Alex, are you sure that's a good idea" Roxas said nervously. "You said it was just an elevator call button...what are you scared something might happen." Alex said as he looked over at Roxas, and the equally nervous Sora. There was a loud noise as all of a sudden the floor began to open up, and something began to rise out of the floor. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sora, and Roxas both let some of the girlest screams Alex had ever heard in his entire life. "Calm down you two. It's just a lift of some sort." Alex said rolling his eyes as he went over to investigate this thing. It was a platform of some sort, and it had guardrails around it. There was also a panel with two buttons on it. The buttons were just arrows one pointing down, and the other one pointing up. Alex stepped up onto the platform, and looked over to Sora, and Roxas. "Well are you two coming". Sora, and Roxas nodded, and got on to the platform with Alex. Alex pushed the down button, and the planform began to move down. "Where do you think this is going" Sora asked as they went down. "This must be where Zane hid those files he wrote about. Maybe we can get some answers about what the iceman incedent was all about." Alex said as the platform came to a stop. They got of into a room that looked exactly the same as the last one except it had a door on the far side of the room. Alex lead the way with his flashlight in had. They reached the door, and Alex opened it. He walked in a little ways, and saw a lightswitch on the wall. He walked over there, and quickly flipped on the switch so they could see what was in this room. When the lights turned on they all gasped at they saw. It was like somesort of old labratory. It had tons of machins that none of them didn't even know how to use. It also had what looked like an old operating table with dried on blood all over it. "Woah...what do you think they did here." Sora said as he continued to look around. " I don't think i want to know" Roxas said as he passed the operating table. Alex wasn't really paying attention to this though. He was looking around for some of those files Zane wrote about. Then he saw something that might be able to help them. It was a computer, but it looked like it hadn't been used in years. It was covered in a thick layer of dust, and so was everything else in the lab. Alex pulled out the chair by the computer, and sat down. He found the power button, and quickly booted up the computer. "Hey Alex, whatcha doing" Sora asked as he walked over to the computer to see what Alex was up to. Roxas soon followed soon after as he to was curious to see what Alex had found. The computer was finally finished booting up, and Alex bagan to look through some of the files there was not alot in this computer. Alex suspected that it must have had the important stuff wiped off before this place was abondoned. Most of the files he didn't really understand, but then he found something called Project: Hellhound. He clicked on the file, and a video began to play.

"This is our final video log. We have just recived word from the HQ that all project are to be abondoned." The man on the screen said as a man was put on the operating table in the backround. "We must not let anyone know what we have done" The man on the operating table was crying, and screaming. "We have messed with things man was never ment to mess with, and now we must pay" As he says these words a drill comes down from the celing, and drills into the man on the operating tables chest. He scream in absolute agony, as blood splatters all over the wall. Sora, and Roxas look away appaled by the sight. Alex continues to watch. Seeing all the blood it reminded him of a horrible memory.

_Flashback_

_A_ _little Alex is standing over the body of his father...with a knife in his hands. Alex is covered in blood. "It's okay now dad...your safe" Alex says to his father's corpse. He looks at his dad's dead body, and..._

"ALEX" Sora is yeling at his friends now. "Oh sorry...I was just thinking about that horrible video, but I think we should leave now" Alex said. He needed to get out of here after seeing that. "Yeah let's get out of here"Sora said as he looked over at Alex's pale face. " Are you sure your okay"

"Yeah...Yeah i'm fine" he said as he flashed a fake smile towards Sora. He was getting good at those now a days, but he could never let anyone know what he had actually been thinking about. They would hate him forever.

_Author's Note_

_I had no idea this chapter was going to be so dark. This is what you get when i am bored out of my mind on a plane. Well anyway i hope you enjoyed it, and i also ask that you please review. It seriously does make my day when you guys review. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and i will see you guys in the next chapter_


	8. The Meeting

The Mystery of Dark Hallow

Chapter 8: The Meeting

Alex, Sora, and Roxas all walked back up the secert stairwell. Alex quickly pulled the book again so the entrance would be covered up. He really didn't want to explain that to his mom, but that wasn't his main concern at this point. His main concern was that Sora, and Roxas both looked like they might vomit at any moment. He couldn't blame them though that video was grusome.

"Hey guys...are you sure your okay" Alex asked as he looked at both of thier pale faces. "Yeah...we're fine Alex" Sora said flashing him a smile, but Alex saw right though it. When you become a master of fake smiles you can always tell when someone else is puting one on. Alex didn't want to make him talk about it if he didn't want to though.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "That must be Ellen, and the rest of her group." Alex said as he started to make his way to the door. "Guys...are you coming" Alex said as Sora,and Roxas just stood there. "Oh yeah...we're coming" Sora said as he, and Roxas followed Alex to the door. "So...What are we going to tell them" Roxas said.

"The truth" Alex said as he opened the door. "Hey guys...so what did you guys find" Ellen asked as she walked right past him. To Alex this was normal Ellen. She was straight to bussiness. To the others though this seemed a little rude. She just barged in like she owned the place. Sora, and Roxas were not in the mood to tell them what happened so they just stayed silent. Ellen turned around to look at Alex, and quickly relized that something was wrong. "What happened?" Ellen said with concern in voice. Kari, Namine, and TJ also walked into the house, and they too looked a little concered. "We found something horrible here" Alex said chosing his words carefully as he spoke. He really didn't want Ellen to worry about them. " I think you guyd might want to sit down for this" Alex said leading everyone into the living room.

"So...what did you guys find that was so horrible" Ellen said looking right at Alex. "Well...we found a secert passage that lead to this lab." Alex said, but everyone could tell that he was having a hard time talking about it. "And there was this computer with a video file on it...it showed them experimenting, and killing a man. It was horrible" Alex said not wanting to really go into detail about it. "You don't have to say anything else if you don't want to" Ellen said as she put her hand on his shoulder, and gave him a weak smile. Alex gave her a weak smile to, and this time it wasn't a fake one. She was one of the few people in the world that could make him smile a real smile. Alex noticed out of the coner of his eye that Sora was still looking rather pale.

"Sora...how are you holding up. You still look very pale" Alex said looking at Sora. "It's nothing...uh... i just need to get a glass of water" Sora said as he quickly got up, and went into the kitchen. "I'll come with you" Kairi said as she got up, and followed him to the kitchen. "Alex...if you don't mind i would like to see this lab." Ellen said. She knew this was alot to ask, but she wanted to see it for herself. "Sure let's go" Alex said getting up from the couch. He quickly looked back to Roxas. "You going to be okay here" Alex asked. Roxas nodded, and namine said " He'll be fine. Me, and TJ will stay here with him. I'm sure Kairi, and Sora will be talking in the kitchen for a while anyway" . "Okay...be right back" Alex said as he lead Ellen to the Study.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Sora walked into the kitchen, Kairi following closely behind him. "So..Sora. How are you doing" Kari asked. She was really concered about him. She knew he still be in shock after seeing a man die, even if it was on a screen. It must have been horrible. "Honestly..." Sora said softly "Not that good. That was horrible to watch. I mean all that blood..." He trailed off, and shivered at the thought of it. The image of that man being killed keep poping up in his mind. No matter how hard he tried to think of something else, it always came back into his mind.

Kairi stared at Sora as he looked off into space. What was he thinking about. She couldn't imagen what he had just seen. Seeing someone die just like that had to be horrible. Sora quickly turned away from Kairi. She suddenly heard crying, and quickly snapped back to reality. She quickly hugged Sora as he continued to cry. It broke her heart to hear Sora cry like this. He was usally the person who never cried, and tried to look on the positive side of things. He was usally the person who was able to make someone smile, even if they didn't feel like it. Now though, here he was crying onto Kairi shoulder.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The hooded figure is standing on a street coner. A black van suddenly pulls up beside him, and the door opens.

"About time you got here" The hooden man says as he gets into the van. "Well sorry...we had a hard time finding the place." says another hooded figure. This new hooded figure takes off his hood to revel his face. He has a yellow eye, and the other eye is covered with a eye patch. His black hair is pulled into a pony tail. "Well i hope you can find this place. We need to get there before they leave, and eliminate them...Xibar i hope you can do it" The man with the eye patch now known as Xigbar smiles. "It's just a bunch of kids...should be a piece of cake." He pulls out his pistol, and loads it. "Can't wait to watch them bleed" Xigbar says as he laughs.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

After about 10 minutes of this Sora was able to calm down. He had really needed that. Kairi looked at him and smiled. "Feeling better now" She asked. "Yeah" he said "But Kairi i need to tell you something" Sora said. "It's about ALex...when we saw that horrible video Me, and Roxas looked away because it was so disgusting. Alex didn't though, he sat there and watched the whole video with absolutley no emotion. I think there is something wrong with Alex" Sora said. Kairi looked at Sora, and started thinking about what he was saying. You had to be pretty messed up to be able to watch that sorta thing, and not show any emotion. Alex didn't act messed up though. He acted like a normal human being, but maybe that was all a act he was putting on. She really didn't know what to think at this point, but she wasn't going to question Sora about it right now. She would just have to ask Ellen. She had known ALex for a long time, maybe she knew something about this.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The van pulls up right next to Alex's house, and Xigbar jumps out of the van. He looks at the house excitedly as he pulls out his pistol. He begins to walk up to the front door. "Make sure you don't mess this up" The hooded man says as he closes the van door. Xigbar watches as the van drives away. He couldn't mess this up, and get caught. He walks up to the front door, and quickly kicks it open. He runs right into the living room, and shoots the first person he sees. He watchs as the body hits the floor, and smiles as he looks at his work. He hears a girl scream, and he quickly begins to open fire again on the other peopl in the room.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Sora, and Kairi are still in the kitchen when they hear the door being kicked in. Then they hear the sound of a gun shot, and what sounds like namine screaming.

"NAMINE" Kairi scream as she runs to the living room, Sora following close behind. Sora sees the man with the gun as he points to shoot at Sora. Roxas quickly tackles him to the ground. Alex, and Ellen rush into the room. Alex quickly grabs a candle stick, and goes to help Sora, and Roxas. Roxas puches the man while he has him on the ground, but the man quickly kicks him off. Sora goes to attack but the man grabs him by the throat. Alex quickly runs over to attack, but the man quickly shoots him . Alex falls to the ground right next to a body. He looks at the corpse for a second before it hits him that it's TJ. Roxas goes in to attack the man but he to gets caught by the throat.

Kairi, Namine, and Ellen all go in to attack him. The man drops the knocked out Sora, and Roxas. He then proceds to shoot all of the girls. Alex begins to pass out, but he tried despretaly to hold on. He sees the man going over to Ellen's wounded body, and point the gun at her. Alex eyes close as he passes out, and the last thing he hears is... BANG.

_Autor's Note_

_Merry almost christmas everyone. Wow this is not what i had planned at all for happening for this chapter, but i like it so im going to keep it this way. Don't worry i plan on writing the next chapter soon. Things just got real, so im super excited to get started right away on the next chapter. Anyway i hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think of this story. I really want to know, and it always makes my day when i see that someone reviewed. Thank you for readingthis far, and i will only get better. Thanks agian, and i will see you in the next chapter._

_Sora: Dude you didn't kill off Kairi did you?_

_Me: You will just have to wait and see (smirks)_

_Sora:You are a monster_

_Me: I know_


End file.
